


Liam Dunbar Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Liam Dunbar imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Unknown Number

Ever since more hunters came into town you had to be even more careful. No one knows about what you are. It's a closely guarded secret that you've not told anyone, especially your dad. You see a few years ago before you moved to Beacon Hills you became something your dad hunted and feared the most. You became a werewolf. He doesn't know. No one does.

 

When hunters came into town and started hunting innocent people, your friends, you knew you had to do something. Scott and his pack don't know who you are but you knew them. You knew everyone who was supernatural and in his pack. With everyone killing innocents you decided to take it upon yourself to help try and stop it. You started off with tracking where the hunters are going. You also would message someone from the pack, anonymously of course, to warn them.

 

Today was no different. Last night you overheard your dad and the other hunters discuss the plans that would be taking place the next day, tonight now. You were standing in the hallway by your locker, which was across from Liam's, and you messaged him.

 

 **Unknown** **Number** : don't go to the forest tonight. Hunters will be there.

 

Liam's phones buzzed signalling a text. He frowned when he saw it and immediately showed it to Mason. Using your enhanced hearing you eavesdropped into their conversation. "Another message?" Mason asked.

 

"Who do you think is sending them?" Liam wondered. He was confused. Everyone in Scott's pack was. They didn't understand why anyone was helping them when everyone was supposed to be in fear of them.

 

"I don't know but whoever it is they're helping us." Mason pointed out. "Maybe you should text them back. They might be here right now." Liam nodded and started typing away on his phone sending you a message back.

 

 **Liam** : how do you know this?

 

He pressed sent and heard a phone go off. Liam looked up to your direction but you disappeared before he could figure out it was you.

 

This went on for a while. You giving them tips and ultimately saving their lives. Staying in the shadows of course. One night you over heard one of the hunters talking about some werewolves they caught, one of them being Theo. From what you heard Theo was a bad guy but that doesn't mean he should be put through whatever it was they were doing to him. You decided that when your dad and his friends go out hunting in the woods you'd sneak down to where they are keeping him and save him. You got dressed into your hoodie and climbed out of the window.

 

When you got there you had to go through some tunnels. The closer you got the louder you heard the voices. Two of them. You could take them, you thought. Your plan was to draw one of them out and attack them then do the same for the other. When the two hunters were out like a light you went in and cut Theo and the other two that were with him down. Theo flinched when you tried to help. "I'm helping you." You hissed in a hushed manner.

 

"How do I know I can trust you, huh? How do I know you're not going just going to kill me the moment we step out of those doors?" Theo asked skeptically. He wasn't used to a stranger helping him. The other two however were already out of the door.

 

"Look, we can stand here all day and discuss whether you can trust me or we can get the hell out of here before dumb and dumber wake up and call reinforcements." You said rolling your eyes at how reluctant Theo was being. He was still being skeptical about you so you did the only thing you could think of to hurry this along, you punched him knocking him out.

 

You made your way to Scott's house with an unconscious Theo in the backseat. When you got there you dragged him to the front steps and left him there hurrying back to your car and out of there before your dad noticed you were gone. Before you did leave though you sent a text to Scott.

 

 **Unknown** **Number** : a present outside of your front door. Hunters had him.

 

After Scott received the text he went to his door and opened it seeing an unconscious Theo. He stepped outside looking for any sign of who dropped him off but no one was there.

 

The next day Scott and his pack formulated a plan to figure out who was helping them. The plan was that Liam, Corey, and Mason would call the number and figure out who answers or receives a notification. They would do it when it was gym class so all of the phones were in the same room. When they called they heard a ringtone going off but it wasn't coming from the boys locker room, which was where they were. They all poked their heads out of the door looking at each other with confusion. "It's coming from the girls locker room?" Mason asked.

 

The boys figured out it was you who was helping and went straight to Scott and the others to tell them. "So it's Y/N who is helping us?" Lydia questioned. "But why?"

 

"I don't know but we have to follow and confront them." Scott replied. And that's what they did. They followed you home after school and when you got home they were shocked with what they found. Scott and the others sank low in their chairs so no one would see them. He recognised the men that were coming out of your house and the cars. They were hunters.

 

-

 

You were at your locker putting your books in your bag when someone slammed the locker door shut startling you. You looked up seeing Liam in front of you and behind you was Mason and Corey, you were surrounded. "What do you- what do you want?" You asked nervously having no idea why you were being confronted.

 

"If your dad is a hunter why are you helping us?" Liam answered with question.

 

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Y/N we know it's you who's been helping us. We just want to know why." Mason added in a more calming tone than Liam.

 

"Fine. The truth is that what they're doing to you is wrong and I just want to help. Help stop the deaths of innocent people." You admitted before walking away to class.

 

-

 

Hunters were now closing in. Scott's pack were in the woods trying to outrun the hunters. You managed to get there just in time before anyone was killed. "What are you doing here, Y/N?" Scott asked when he saw you.

 

"I'm here to help." You said before flashing your eyes golden yellow to show him you're a werewolf.

 

"You're a-" Scott started but you interrupted him.

 

"Yes. Now get out of here. All of you. I'll fend them off." You instructed. When no one moved you shouted. "Go!" They all started running accept Scott. "I'll be fine just go. Save your pack Scott. If anyone can stop what is going on it's you. The least I could do is give you some time." Scott hesitantly nodded and followed his pack further into the forest. As they were running the pack heard a growling sound before a gunshot then silence. They all looked at each other with sorrow before running again.


	2. One Piece

Being a human in a pack of werewolves sucks. Being a human and dating a werewolf, that sucks more. You love Liam but you hated how overprotective he can get. "Please let me come with you." You pleaded for what felt like the thousandth time.

 

"Y/N, it's too dangerous." Liam told you as you pouted. "Stay here. We'll be back in no time."

 

"In one piece?" You asked.

 

"In one piece." Liam assured you. He kissed you goodbye before following Scott and the rest of the pack out of the door. When everyone left silence flooded the room suffocating you. You plopped down on the chair and switched the tv on. As you were channel surfing you thought more about the plan and how easy it is almost as if this is Monroe's plan. It was a trap you concluded. You leapt out of the chair and ran to your phone dialling Liam's number. It went straight to voicemail so you tried it again before calling Scott. You did this for everyone's number but no one was picking up. Liam told you stay inside the house but you couldn't just sit and wait for everyone to walk into a possible trap so you decided to disobey his request and go and warn them in person. You would deal with the consequences later.

 

You sped down to where you knew they would be, at the school, in record time and surprisingly in one piece. You rushed out of the car and ran to the main doors. As you burst through the doors the whole pack turned towards you, their claws out thinking you were the enemy but soon relaxed when they saw it was you. "Y/N? What are you doing here? I thought I told you stay at home." Liam whispered.

 

"You did but I figured out that it's a trap. I tried calling but no one picked up." You answered. Scott furrowed his eyebrows and checked his phone but saw no new notifications.

 

"You are one smart cookie, Y/N." Monroe clapped as she walked down the hallway. Liam protectively stood in front of as did the rest of the pack. "Now the whole gang is here shall we begin?" She asked rhetorically. The hunters beside her cocked their guns and aimed it at everyone waiting for the go ahead from Monroe. Liam pushed you as if to tell you to run which you did. You ran as fast as you could with Liam and the others following behind or so you thought. You didn't actually look behind, you just ran. Ran until you reached a dead end that is. You tried to open the locked door but it didn't work as you didn't have your boyfriends werewolf strength.

 

"What is it they say about lone wolfs?" A voice startled you from you behind. You looked to confirm your suspicion and you were right, it was a hunter. "Oh that's right, they're always first to die." He said aiming his gun at you with his finger on the trigger. You gulped. They thought you were a werewolf not human. You rose your shaking hands in front of you.

 

"I'm- I'm not what you think. I'm-" Was all you could plead before the hunter shot you in the abdomen. The force of the shot pushed you to the ground. You watched helplessly as the guy got closer and you couldn't do anything. That was until you heard a roar. The roar that belonged to your boyfriend Liam. The hunter was soon incapacitated and Liam came over to you. He slid onto his knees to kneel beside you. "He-hey." You smiled weakly at him.

 

"Shh, don't speak Y/N/N, save your energy. Help is on the way." Liam assured you smiling at you in a comforting manner before looking up to Lydia who nodded in conformation that an ambulance has been called. When Liam saw you begin to close your eyes he gripped your hand and began taking your pain away. "Stay with me, Y/N. You have to stay with me." You tried to stay awake but you couldn't any longer. You drifted into a slumber. Everyone's voices became distant as did the sirens. The sirens. The ambulance was here. They came in time to save you.


	3. Losing Control

Liam hated you. Well, not you personally just that you seem to be lurking everywhere. He didn’t know your intentions. He didn’t know if they were good or bad so he just assumed that you were after his alpha, his pack. To Liam it was a logical assumption. Up to now he had bit his tongue on the matter with Scott telling him that he needed to keep the peace between your pack and his. Today, however, Liam ignored that request walking straight towards where you were sat on the bleachers watching the lacrosse practice.

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, a small growl leaving his lips making you quirk an eyebrow.

 

"What’s it to you, Dunbar?" You said, answering his question with your own. Liam growled even more before being summoned onto the field by the coach.

 

Your eyes remained on the newest beta in Scott's pack meaning that you didn’t miss when he stalked off the field and towards the locker room. Using your werewolf hearing you could tell that he wasn’t in control. Without hesitating you grabbed your things and followed him into the school. You could hear Mason trying to but failing at calming him down.

 

"Leave now. I’ve got this." You told him. Mason was about to argue with you stopping when you shot him a look.

 

"What are you doing here?" Liam growled at you, his breathing heavy as he tried to get calm.

 

"Helping your werewolf ass." You told him. "You need to get control now. Your teammates will come in any minute."

 

"I’m trying." You knew he was trying but you weren’t going to coddle him.

 

"Then try harder." You said, kneeling on the floor beside him and cupping his cheek so he was looking at you. "Repeat after me. The sun. The moon. The truth." Liam repeated your mantra but it wasn’t working though so you tried plan b. "Keep repeating it." You said before dragging him to the showers switching them on. Not once did you leave his side, not caring that you were also getting wet.

 

While Liam was beginning to calm down it wasn’t the mantra or the water that was causing it. It was you. Your close proximity and that fact that you cared enough to help him. You weren’t a threat to him or his pack. Liam looked up, gently pressing a kiss on your lips. "Thank you." He said, his breathing now normal and in full control.


End file.
